


Lusty Bookworm

by Dragon_Maiden



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Maiden/pseuds/Dragon_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor does some midnight reading but has some surprises show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lusty Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> Ma'Halla - My halla
> 
> Vhenan - Heart

Bi released a relaxed sigh her, back set into a plush couch of Skyholds Library. Hidden inside a small alcove, Bi would take time to escape her Inquisitor duties. But at this time all but the guards and her spy master would be up at this hour. Thankful for the time alone she snuggled closer into the softness. Easing the ache in her body from there last adventure.

 

It was time for a little guilty pleasure, her teeth bit into her lip as she adjusted herself along the couch. Her hands roaming along the slight curves of her form. A blush tinted her ears as she let out an aroused moan to the night air. How could she not, the quite still of the night, the scent of snow and fire,the possibility of being caught. It was all so intoxicating, and it had been some time since she had felt Solas hands. 

 

They both had been occupied recently he had been helping reveal the location of elven artifacts, she had been busy in the Fallow Mire. Place had been much too cold for her liking. But Bi shook the cold memories away focusing on the book in her fingers. She had found it one day while talking with Dorian. He had eyed her mischievously and told her to read it elsewhere. 

 

But she hadn't listened and started reading it in the hall. Quickly she realized it was an erotica novel, and despite it's embarrassing nature she kept reading it in the open. The thrill becoming a game for her senses, daring to be caught. Just as her hand was about to ghost along her form footsteps interrupted her. Hurriedly she sat up fixing herself quickly. Pretending to be caught up in her book, once again she waited for the foot falls to come closer. Each one causing the ache in her to rise her slickness escaping there folds. Bi's thighs pressing tougher to release some of the growing ache between them. 

 

Finally the footfalls stopped just behind her, "late night Inquisitor? " Solas questioned his brows raised a tad as he watched her with careful eyes. 

A slight cough and nod from Bi, "Yes just taking some time to relax. And you Solas?" His eyes narrowed ever slightly but Bi hadn't taken notice only that he had rounded the corner of the couch, and was now next to her, his face watching her every move. Again her thighs moved to relieve the pressure building in her heat.

 

She swallowed the lump in her throat "May I?" His hand motioning for the spot next to her. She nodded with more enthusiasm then she should have had. But merely showed him a soft smile. "Yes I have been going through many of the tomes. Mapped a few more areas for us to investigate on the next outing" he answered his knee having brushed against Bi, she held her breath trying to stifle the urge to moan. She was already aroused and didn't wanna just maul the point of her affection. "Good, glad you had some progress then" she responded trying to nod with a smile.

 

But before she knew it her small secret laid in the hands of her affection. Her lavender eyes grew large, her ears tinted pink. "Yes, I am as well. What has been keeping you entert" he paused as he flipped open the cover. The soft sound of the pages turning as his eyes scanned the pages of erotica tales. Bi licked her lips in nervousness, her teeth biting down as her panicked brain tried to make up an answer. 

 

"Inquisitor I'm sorry to interrupt, but one of my spies bring news" Lelianna spoke from behind her surprising Bi. Bi was quickly on her feet her eyes looking from Solas to Lelianna. Solas was apparently more at ease as he languidly rose from his spot. "Then I will take my leave Inquisitor" he said with a slight head bow. Bi was trying to let out a sigh of relief but as her eyes caught with Solas a smirk was on his face. "Another time we will finish discussing your distractions" Solas said before turning heel and returning to the Rotonda. 

 

Bi was left mouth open gasping for air like a fish out of water. Lelianna gave a small crook of her brow to Bi who merely blushed and looked away.

 

After some rest Bi had made it her mission to find her bald headed sneaky elf. It had been almost been a full day, she was half cursing him to the Dread Wolf and begging him to come back without embarrassing her. She'd asked everyone, looked everywhere, she was starting to feel mad in the head. Again night had fallen and she was left looking through the empty halls. "Vhenan where have you gone?" She asked no one in particular. She stood in the garden nature all around her. A place to calm her nerves from there little adventure. 

"Waiting for you Ma'halla" she turned to Solas voice to see his frame leaned against the gazebo. Again heat flooded her features, Bi swallowed hard trying to find her courage. "You've been avoiding me? "She questioned her arms crossing her chest, trying to bluff being mad. Solas let out an airy chuckle "yes that was fun" he said teasingly. "I would like my book back Solas" Bi's voice trembling slightly even as she tried to be firm. "Ah yes the book, I have questions" he said grabbing it from behind his back and flipping the pages taking a breath as if to start a loud conversation. A panic came over Bi causing her to rush forward. "By the Dread Wolf are you mad?! She questioned one hand covering his mouth the other holding on to his arm. 

 

She could feel a smile form along Solas lips, she glared. "You tease too much vhenan" she whispered angrily. "I tease?" he questioned, just as quickly Solas had her against the pillar of the gazebo. "You are the one that teases" his voice low as he nuzzled into her neck. "I haven't" she fought the desire laced in her words. "I was merely looking". His body was pressed into hers, her wrists locked into place by his hand. "Over my rotunda close to the edge that any that pass by may have seen your actions" he quipped as he ran his tongue the length of her neck. She shivered a small mew of approval. 

 

"You wanted to be caught Ma'halla" and I have. And thanks to your book I will have much to tease you with for the coming months." Bi shivered at his words. Her face red from the knowledge that she had been so careless. But a part of her was wound and ready to take that which Solas was giving. Maybe he was right maybe she had wondered into this for such a reason. She smiled to herself returning to enjoy Solas attention. 

 

"As much as I'm thrilled you're taking some time to spice things up. We should move before I stop being quite" her face tinged in pink. Embarrassment flooded her but she was also excited and felt loved and beautiful. Another nip of her neck and a ragged breath pulled Solas from her body. "You are right Vhenan, I wouldn't want anyone else to hear you like this" his finger sliding down her middle. Beckoning her with promises of later "come vhenan" he called pulling her with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comment's and I am pretty active so feel free to leave me a comment. And thank you for taking the time to read this.
> 
> -Maiden


End file.
